Systems in which communication is performed using a wireless LAN compliant with IEEE 802.11 have proliferated in recent years. Communication apparatuses that communicate by wireless LAN are classified into stations that operate as terminal stations and access points that serve as base stations. Communication by wireless LAN can take on two forms, namely an infrastructure mode in which a station performs communication via an access point, and an ad-hoc mode in which stations communicate with one another directly without the intermediary of an access point. Furthermore, a WDS (Wireless Distribution System) is also available as a mode used in communication among access points.
Furthermore, in a technique that has been proposed, a wireless communication apparatus has a function (an STA mode) in which it operates as a station and a function (AP mode) in which it operates as an access point, with operation being switched between these modes depending upon application and conditions.
In another proposed technique, a wireless communication apparatus (a dual terminal) capable of operating in both the STA and AP modes transitions to the AP mode automatically in accordance with the surrounding circumstances and constructs a communication network automatically (e.g., see the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 08-298687).
However, in an environment in which a plurality of dual terminals exist, there is the danger that bandwidth will be wasted when one dual terminal constructs a new network in the AP mode. In other words, when it is considered that data communication with the already existing network is to be allowed to continue, it is necessary that the dual terminal in the AP mode be selected appropriately. For example, consider a network system composed of an access point 105, a wireless communication apparatus 101 and a wireless communication apparatus 103, which are dual terminals, and a wired terminal 107, as illustrated in FIG. 1.
The access point 105 and wired terminal 107 are connected by a wired LAN 108, as shown in FIG. 1. The wireless communication apparatus 101 is connected to the access point 105 in the STA mode and performs data communication with the wired terminal 107. The wireless communication apparatus 103 is connected to the access point 105 in the STA mode. Now assume that when communication between the wireless communication apparatus 101 and wireless communication apparatus 103 starts, a bandwidth inadequacy occurs, by way of example.
In this case, it can be construed that either the wireless communication apparatus 101 or wireless communication apparatus 103 will shift to the AP mode and construct a new network, whereby communication bandwidth between the wireless communication apparatus 101 and wireless communication apparatus 103 will be assured.
However, in a case where the wireless communication apparatus 101 wishes to continue communicating with the wired terminal 107, continuation of communication between the wireless communication apparatus 101 and wired terminal 107 will not be assured if the wireless communication apparatus 103 constructs a network anew in the AP mode, as illustrated in FIG. 16.
Further, because it becomes necessary to carry out transfers to the wireless communication apparatus 101 via the wireless communication apparatus 103, there is an increase in the number of communication paths from the wireless communication apparatus 103 to the wireless communication apparatus 101 and wasting of wireless communication bandwidth occurs.